The present invention generally relates to an appliance and methods that may be used to provide instruction in how to use a medical device to provide medical treatment to a person. More specifically, the present invention is comprised of an appliance that integrates the medical device with other hardware and software that may be used to provide a medical practitioner using the medical device with information regarding the use and operation of the medical device.
As medical technology continues to advance, new medical devices are continually becoming available for use by healthcare practitioners. Because of the relatively large number of these new devices, healthcare practitioners may have difficulty in retaining knowledge regarding the use of the devices. If a healthcare practitioner is unfamiliar with a medical device, patient safety may be compromised if the practitioner is unable to complete, or incorrectly completes, a course of treatment because he or she fails to have adequate knowledge of use of the device.
Keeping apprised of the proper use of new medical devices, however, represents a number of challenges. For example, it is typically difficult for busy healthcare practitioners to find time to read an instruction manual for a medical device. This means of instruction is also inefficient for many people who tend to be more visually oriented. Where a hands-on approach to learning is more efficient, it is often necessary to attend a class or have personal instruction in how to use the device. This may be difficult because of time constraints or scheduling problems. Even if the healthcare practitioner has received instruction in the use of a medical device, problems may arise if significant time has elapsed since the last use of the device. For example, the practitioner may find himself or herself in a position of suddenly realizing that crucial information has been forgotten in the midst of providing treatment using the device. There may be no convenient way to reacquire this missing information, so that patient safety may be compromised as a result.
There is therefore a need for a system that provides efficient instruction regarding the use and operation of medical devices to perform their intended medical treatment. Preferably, this system provides a hands-on approach to learning without the need for a separate training class or personal instruction. The system should also provide ready access to instruction while using the medical device, so that instruction may be readily obtained while the device is in use. Finally, the system should allow the practitioner quick and easy access to the portion of the instructional materials that are necessary.